


Hunger of Secret Desires

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Lust, Making Out, Post-Episode s01e10: The Witching Hour, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Her world was engulfed in hellfire and Sabrina let it consume her. This was her life now in the Path of Night and she was ready to burn.





	Hunger of Secret Desires

Sabrina wasn't surprised to find Prudence waiting for her when she opened the door to her bedroom. Tonight had been pretty chaotic for her and, judging by what her aunts hurriedly told her, the same could be said for Prudence. Sabrina closed the door behind her as she walked towards her.

"Prudence? Is something the matter?"

Not that Sabrina needed to ask to notice the stress written all over Prudence's face. It wasn't like Prudence at all, and neither was ending up in Sabrina's bedroom. Even though Greendale was safe from the Thirteen, that didn't mean that everything was fine.

Prudence took a deep breath as she met Sabrina's gaze. "Your aunt helped deliver the late Lady Blackwood's child. I have a brother." She licked her lips and there was an intensity in her gaze that Sabrina hadn't seen before. "Father loves his son and called him his heir. I was right there, but in his eyes, it was like I was invisible the entire time. I was nothing to him."

Sabrina stepped forward and placed a hand on Prudence's wrist. "That's not true. Even when you thought you were an orphan, he doted on you. I remember you telling me that."

"Yes, but he never told me he was my father until we used magic on him to tell the truth. He hasn't acknowledged the truth to the rest of the coven and I know he never will. I may be the daughter of a High Priest, but I will never be his heir. I will never be anything."

Sabrina frowned at that. She was also an orphan and a daughter of a High Priest, but her self-worth wasn't based off her parentage, and she told Prudence just that sentiment. "It doesn't matter that you're not Father Blackwood's heir. I think it's silly that he could only want a son and not his daughters, but that's his malfunction. It doesn't have to be yours."

"Then what, pray tell, do you suggest I do?" She arched her eyebrow at Sabrina. "That's why I came here in the first place. Neither Dorcas or Agatha quite understand what I'm going through and your ideas seem to work out in the end for you. So give me some of your magic, Sabrina, and tell me what I should do."

That wasn't true at all, but Sabrina wasn't going to turn Prudence away in her time of need. That wasn't her style even after she signed her name in the Book of the Beast. So Sabrina took a deep breath and moved to sling her arm across Prudence's shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure between the two of us, we can think of something. But first, I think you'd like a warm bath drawn up. It's been a pretty eventful day, you know."

There was a twitch to Prudence's lips. "I knew I came to the right place if you're going to pamper me."

"False, you're drawing up your own bath, but I'll go grab you a fluffy robe and towel. I'll be right back." She wiggled her fingers as she left her room to go grab those things from the hallway closet. When she returned, Prudence was undressing from her school uniform.

Sabrina paused in her doorway as she stared at the bare skin of Prudence's back. Back when Prudence was the Queen of the Feasts of Feasts and Sabrina was her handmaiden, she didn't pay much attention to Prudence's appearance. But now, as her mouth went dry and dark powers were still coursing through her veins, she noticed. Witches were no strangers to lust, but that was an unfamiliar feeling to her. Sabrina wasn't sure what to think about it.

Prudence turned around as the rest of her uniform dropped to the floor and Sabrina's jaw dropped right along with it. Prudence looked so beautiful.

"You're ridiculous for not seeing how amazing you are," Sabrina said after she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "Anyway, I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can draw up your bath."

"Actually, I had a favor to ask." Prudence strode toward her and Sabrina felt helpless as she remained still until Prudence cupped her face with a hand. "Would you join me? I don't quite feel ready to be alone right now."

That didn't sound like Prudence at all, but tonight was such an odd night for the two of them for different reasons, and Sabrina didn't feel like saying no. Not tonight.

Sabrina nodded her head, unsure of what to say. What was there to say? Prudence needed something and she could provide it, whatever that was. When Prudence's thumb caressed her lower lip, Sabrina's lips parted and she let out a small moan.

"Good girl. Though you're not much of a good girl right now, are you? You're one of us." Prudence's other hand touched Sabrina's now platinum strands of hair. "Congratulations."

Sabrina gulped. "Thank you, but nothing has changed. I'm still me."

"So you say, but power has a way of changing a girl. You'll see."

"In a bad way?"

"Sometimes if you want to, but usually in a good way. We are pretty powerful, after all. Now come with me. There's still a bath I have to take."

Prudence's hand caressed Sabrina's cheek as she withdrew and walked out of the room, still as naked as the day she was born. Sabrina stared for a few seconds before hurrying after her. It hadn't taken her long to reach the bathroom except, in that short time frame, the tub had grown large enough to fit two people in it and it was already filled with warm water. Prudence just turned her head to wink at her.

"I don't know how mortals do anything without magic. Now strip off your clothes, Sabrina. We wouldn't want them to get wet, now would we?"

She shook her head as her hands reached up to take off her shirt. Soon she was just as naked as Prudence and she fought the urge to cover her breasts with her arms.

"Have you ever been kissed by a witch before?" Prudence asked as she led Sabrina to the tub. "We don't kiss like mortals do."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"You'll see. There's still so much you haven't learned about the Path of Night. We'll show everyone what we're made of." Prudence crooked her finger at Sabrina before leaning in to kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched, Sabrina immediately understood what Prudence meant. There was a spark of fire that jumped between them and Sabrina felt invigorated by their kiss. None of the kisses she shared with Harvey could match up to this kiss with Prudence and she vaguely wondered how her father fell in love with a mortal if kissing a witch was like this.

But that was pain for another day because Sabrina didn't want those distressing memories to linger in this moment, not when Prudence's hands were running up and down her body. Not when Prudence's fingers tweaked her nipple and Sabrina moaned in response. The past didn't matter. She only wanted to live in the present.

So when Prudence led him into the warm bath water, Sabrina just let herself feel. And it did feel good with Prudence's body lying on top of her as they continued to make out.

She was a novice when it came to something like this, but Prudence was surprisingly gentle when it came to instructing her. As Sabrina pressed her fingers against Prudence's clit in a rhythmic fashion like Prudence taught her, she couldn't stop staring at the pleasured expressions that flashed across Prudence's face.

It was too much and yet not enough. Sabrina lifted her head to capture Prudence's lips in a kiss. Her world was engulfed in hellfire and Sabrina let it consume her. This was her life now in the Path of Night and she was ready to burn.


End file.
